The Habitation Configuration
"The Habitation Configuration" is the seventh episode of the sixth season of the The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on November 8, 2012. Summary Sheldon is caught in the middle of a dispute between his girlfriend and his friend Wil Wheaton. Bernadette wants Howard to completely move out of his mother's house. Extended Plot Sheldon is taping a special "Sheldon Cooper Presents: Fun with Flags" episode about Star Trek flags, and invites his friend, Wil Wheaton, to be a guest. During the taping Amy, who is filming and directing the show, keeps describing Wil's acting as too wooden or not fun or upbeat enough. Wil insists that he is a professional actor and that he is doing this web broadcast for free. Amy replies that they still are not getting their money’s worth. After another take where Wil appears to be overacting and reminds Sheldon of a young William Shatner. Wil says that he can not do this if Amy is going to be a pain in the ass. Sheldon is now caught in the middle and does not want either his friend or girlfriend upset. Amy tells Sheldon that Wil is being rude to her and that he should ask him to leave. Sheldon objects that Wil Wheaton was a minor celebrity and he could not do that. Amy says that maybe she should leave to which Sheldon replies that if she did that would solve everything and that he’ll see her at dinner. Amy reacts with maybe you should have dinner with your friend Wil Wheaton. Sheldon says that he would like that and that Amy was on fire with her ideas. In Howard's old bedroom after dinner, Bernadette says that Howard's mother won’t let her help with the dishes. Howard remarks that she likes to lick off the leftovers when no one is looking. Howard grabs a couple of turtlenecks to take with them. Bernadette wants to know why he does not keep them at their home. Howard wonders what she means when all he has here is a few sweaters, books, bank stubs, computers, mail, collectibles, medicine and his electric body groomer. He says that it’s late so why don’t they spend the night there. Bernadette objects and said that after he got back from space he’d move to their place; however, they spend half their nights at his mother’s house. His mother asks if he has any laundry to do, and Howard yells back that there is underwear in the hamper and that it’s been on the list for two weeks. He then tells Bernadette that he gets it and he’ll move his stuff over this weekend. He suggests that his light sabers will look good in the living room. "Or the closet," she replies, saying that they can decide later. Sheldon returns to his apartment after raising “heck” with Wil Wheaton at the Hometown Buffet. The owner recognizes Wil and put them next to the frozen yogurt machine. Leonard asks about his plans with Amy and Sheldon replies that she went off in a huff after Wil called his a pain in the A-S-S. Leonard suggests that Amy was mad at him because Wil was rude to her and then he went to dinner with him. Leonard gets Sheldon to call Amy. Amy starts with "What?" and Sheldon asks her to tell Leonard that she is not mad at him. She confirms that she is mad and that he should have taken her side. Sheldon is amazed that Amy was mad and that Leonard was right making it a weird day. Howard and Bernadette are having dinner at the Cheesecake Factory and are being waited on by Penny who took a while to get their food because she said that she was a terrible waitress. Bernadette asks about moving his things out and then he explains that he can't do it on the Sabbath. Bernadette points out that this is from a man eating a bacon . Penny returns and tells Bernadette that he is never going to move out. Bernadette agrees. Howard snaps at Penny saying that he'll do it when he is ready, but that was just for Penny. Howard then tells Bernadette that he'll move his things tomorrow and to please not leave him. Sheldon shows up at Amy's door with a gift since she is mad. It's a complete "Star Trek: The Next Generation" DVD set so that she can became familiar with Wil Wheaton’s body of work. “Why would I want this?” Amy asks. Sheldon replies that she didn't know that she was being rude to a national treasure and that she should get ready to 130 hours of “I told you so”. She shoves the DVD set into his hands and slams her door. Sheldon then starts to describe the first episode, so Amy opens the door, grabs the DVD set and shuts it again. Sheldon walks away with a smile on his face saying “She’s hooked.” Raj and Leonard are helping Howard move. Raj comments that it’s the end of an era. Howard wonders what the walls could say if only they could talk. Leonard says that they would wonder why he touches himself so much. Howard agrees and says that he can’t believe he’s leaving since this has always been his bedroom. Howard points out where his mother marked his height over the years and the desk underneath which on Halloween when he was five and ate a peanut piece of candy and he went into his first case of anaphalytic shock. He figures out he was allergic on the third candy bar with nuts. Sheldon shows up at the Cheesecake Factory bar to talk to Penny about women. Penny tells him that they are finally going to have “that talk”. He wants something more than chamomile tea because he had a rough day. Penny suggests a Long Island iced tea to calm him down and that it also has worked on her. Penny asks if the heart that the wizard gave him is giving him trouble. He replies that the trouble is with her gender and that their second X chromosome contains nothing but nonsense and twaddle. Penny tells him to apologize that that would warm Amy’s twaddle. Sheldon can’t understand why they don’t like each other since they are both crazy about him and he likes them. Penny tells him that you can’t make people like each other. Sheldon disagrees since Leonard made him like Penny and that that was a long row to hoe. He downs one Long Island iced tea. Penny explains that the problem is not Wil Wheaton; the problem is how he treated Amy. She continues that Amy had been insulted and Sheldon did not stand up for her. They start talking about how those in Texas are supposed to defend their women-folk. Sheldon replies that he has evolved beyond his simple rustic upbringing; however he says: That low down polecat done wronged my woman. (Penny: Welcome to Long Island, Tex.) Sheldon thinks that Amy deserves better. She removes all the Brazil nuts from the Planters mixed nuts so that he does not have to look at them. He thinks she’s part saint and part squirrel. He downs another Long Island iced tea. Sheldon complains that he is a callous egomaniac and that she’s going to leave him. Penny disagrees. Sheldon changes his tune and says that she won’t because he is great. Howard moves in the last box to their apartment and announces that Bernadette is now the only woman who is going to see him naked in the bathtub. Bernadette tells him that his mother is a grown woman and will be fine. Howard tells her that he has just felt responsible for her ever since his dad left. He started doing magic to entertain her. He put on a show and asks someone to come up and be his beautiful assistant and she would come up and smile. For a few moments she would forget how lonely she was. Bernadette says “Oh, crap” and starts to get some of his things so that they can spend that night at his mother’s house. Howard insists that he wants to live here. Bernadette replies that he should have thought of that before he told her the stupid magic trick story. She added that no husband of hers was going to break his mother’s heart. Sheldon stumbles up to Wil Wheaton's door and knocks twice forgetting how many times he had knocked. Wil notices that Sheldon had been drinking, though Sheldon claims that it was tea though the best tea he had ever had. Sheldon tells him that he is from Texas and is here to defend his woman’s honor. Finally he remembers that it was two knocks and does his final one. Sheldon puts up his fists to fight Wil who asks if they are really going to fight. Sheldon exclaims that his hands are not up because he’s milking an invisible cow. Wil apologizes and Sheldon remarks that that was a long bus ride for not very much. He then gets sick and throws up in Wil’s bushes. Sheldon also complements him for his role in “Stand By Me” and throws up again. The Star Trek "Sheldon Cooper Presents: Fun with Flags" episode continues with new guest star LeVar Burton who is working for food and gas money. Again Amy is complaining about the acting and that it is worse than Wil Wheaton. Sheldon mentions that he is obligated to agree with his girlfriend. LeVar tells Sheldon that he totally agrees and wonders if he still gets lunch. Critics * The TV Critic: "I wish Howard’s speech about his mother’s loneliness had come years ago... The Sheldon story would have been fun if the plot hadn’t revolved around Amy randomly critiquing Wil Wheaton for no reason. It was just a bunch of scenes where he could misunderstand normal social behaviour...An innocuous but slightly incompetent episode."- The TV Critic's Review * The A.V. Club gave this episode an A.The Big Bang Theory: “The Habitation Configuration” - TV Club - The A.V. Club * IMDb user reviews Notes * Title Reference: The title refers to Howard and Bernadette's marital living arrangements. * Chuck Lorre's vanity cardhttp://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=398 * This episode was watched by 16.68 million people with a rating of 5.1 (adults 18-49). * Total viewers including DVR users 20.92 million. * This episode aired in Canada on November 8, 2012 with 3.993 million viewers and a weekly ranking of #1. In England, this episode aired on December 27, 2012 with 2.026 million total viewers. Trivia ] * Wil Wheaton makes another guest appearance on the show after his last appearance on "The Stag Convergence". * Raj only appears in one scene. * LeVar Burton makes his second guest appearance on the show after first appearing in "The Toast Derivation". * This is the second time Sheldon Cooper Presents: Fun with Flags is mentioned, after its first appearance in The Beta Test Initiation. * For the Sheldon Cooper Presents: Fun with Flags episode exploring the flags of the popular entertainment franchise Star Trek, Wil Wheaton, who played Wesley Crusher in Star Trek: The Next Generation, guest stars and introduces the Flag of the United Federation of Planets. The flag is emblazoned with the Great Seal of the United Federation of Planets above the inscription "UNITED FEDERATION of PLANETS" on a field of . The Great Seal (i.e., Federation Emblem), , consists of a circular star map framed by a wreath of two olive branches – the three bright stars in the star-field remain undefined. * LeVar Burton, who played Geordi La Forge in Star Trek: The Next Generation and related films, presents a flag of the Klingon Empire, a Klingon Ceremonial Banner with the emblem of the Klingon Defense Forces (ca. 2374), and a flag of the Romulan Star Empire. (Refer to Star Trek Minutiae: Logos and Symbols and Star Trek Flag photos.) * Wil Wheaton's house number of 1701 is a reference to the registry number of the U.S.S. Enterprise in Star Trek: NCC-1701. The Enterprise-D of Star Trek: The Next Generation, the series in which Wil Wheaton starred as Wesley Crusher, possessed the registry number NCC-1701-D. *Sheldon has an opened [http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Star_Trek:_Innerspace#1993_releases 1993 Playmates Star Trek: The Next Generation 4.5 inch figure of Cadet Wesley Crusher] thanks to Brent Spiner. * The full-size Apartment 4A flag, first appearing in "The Beta Test Initiation", is present once again in this second installment of Sheldon Cooper Presents: Fun with Flags. The flag has also been displayed in four other forms: (1) in miniature in The Staircase Implementation, (2) as a refrigerator magnet which Sheldon turns upside down in the same episode, (3) as a lapel pin in "The Roommate Transmogrification", and (4) as a decal for "Emergency Preparedness Drill" hard hats in "The Friendship Contraction". Quotes Wil Wheaton: Why are you here? Sheldon: I’ll tell you. I’m from Texas. Need I say more? Wil: Yeah, actually, a little more would be helpful. Sheldon: You insulted my woman. I’m here to defend her honor. Two! It was two. (Knock, knock, knock) Wil Wheaton! Now prepare yourself for what may come. Wil: Oh, Sheldon, do you really think we’re gonna fight? Sheldon: My fists are not up here because I’m milking a giant invisible cow. They’re up to beat an apology out of you. Wil: Okay, I’m sorry. ---- Howard: You know, she’s why I first got into magic. I would do little shows for her, hang up a bedsheet like it was a curtain, put on a top hat and cape. And part way through the act, I would say I needed a volunteer from the audience to be my beautiful assistant and invite her up on stage. I can still remember the way she’d smile. For a few minutes, she’d forget how lonely she was. ---- Sheldon: Amy deserves better. You know, when we buy the Planter’s deluxe mix, she eats all the Brazil nuts so I don’t have to look at them. She’s a unique blend of saint and squirrel. ---- Howard: I remember when I was five, hiding under this desk with all my Halloween candy. Had some Peanut M&M’S, went into my first anaphylactic shock and had to be rushed to the hospital. Came home, celebrated with a Snickers, went into my second anaphylactic shock. Raj:'' When did you figure out you were allergic to nuts?'' Howard: Sometime around the third Almond Joy. ---- Wil: Well, this is an exciting one. This is the flag of the United Federation of Planets. Amy: Cut. Wil: Problem, first-time director? Sheldon: Oh, none that I could see. I saw a man who loved flags almost as much as I do. I got goose bumps. Amy: He was overacting on purpose. Sheldon: Really? He reminded me of a young William Shatner. ---- Amy: ''I don’t care for your friend, he’s being rude to me. You need to ask him to leave.'' Sheldon: Amy, I can’t just ask Wil Wheaton to leave. He’s a minor celebrity. Once you explain who he is, many people recognize him. Amy: ''Fine. Then maybe I should go. '' Sheldon: Could you? That would solve everything. You are the best. I’ll see you at dinner tonight? Amy: ''You sure you wouldn’t rather have dinner with your friend Wil Wheaton?'' Sheldon: Come to think of it, I would! You, little lady, are on fire. ---- LeVar Burton: (shakes hands with Sheldon) Hey, Sheldon, it's a pleasure to be here. (sits down) Well, we've got some interesting flags for... Amy: Cut. Yikes, this guy is worse than Wil Wheaton. Sheldon: I don't know what she's talking about, but I'm obligated to agree with her. She's my girlfriend. LeVar Burton: Ah, I hear you, brother. I still get lunch, right? (Sheldon nods yes) Gallery tbbt 6x7 script page.jpg|The front page of the script of the episode. S6EP07 - The cheesecake factory.png|Getting advise from Penny. S6EP07 - Sheldon giving Amy a box.png|Sheldon gives Amy a "Star Trek: The Next Generation" DVD set. S6EP07 - Sheldon and Will Wheaton.png|Sheldon defending Amy's honor. S6EP07 - Sheldon and Leonard.png|Leonard and Sheldon. S6EP07 - Sheldon and Amy.png|Sheldon gives Amy an apology gift. S6EP07 - Raj closeup.png|Raj. S6EP07 - Howard finally moves out.png|Moving Howard out of his old room. S6EP07 - Howard closeup.png|Howard. S6EP07 - Fun with flags episode 2.png|Wil Wheaton dislikes Amy's direction. S6EP07 - Fun with flags episode.png|Amy taping guest star Wil Wheaton. United Federation of Planets flag.png|THe UFP flag. Hab3.jpg|LeVar Burton being a guest on Fun with Flags. Penny - the terrible waitress.jpg|Penny - the terrible waitress vanity 398.png|Chuck Lorre Productions, #398 Reference * Taping report provided by Kyzzx* * A second taping report by Musickat18 Category:Articles With Videos Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring a guest appearance Category:Featured Article Category:Season 6 Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Wil Wheaton episodes Category:Guest Appearances Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Fun With Flags Category:Bernadette Category:Articles With Photos